


It's a wilkercest thing

by Okkk



Category: Malcolm in the Middle
Genre: Jealous Malcolm, M/M, Possessive Malcolm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:24:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9484817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okkk/pseuds/Okkk
Summary: Just a quick 'Drabble' that I wrote up. Don't judge on the punctuation, I couldn't be bothered to proof read properly.Simple: A girl hits on Reese. Malcolm sees, gets jealous and then proceeds to make sure  that Reese knows who he's really with.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 'Take a chance on me'   
> I had to mention it.

Not that this hadn't happened before but it'd been a while since a girl had thrown herself at Reese. Why did she have to throw herself? Malcolm's blood boiled with rage at the girl touching Reese. His Reese. The way she was softly flirting with him and touching him made him want to march all the way over and tell her who he was really with. Who he really belonged to. 

 

She put her cellphone away with a smile and walked off while Reese resumed moving the lawn, just another one of his punishments. Malcolm went over and tugged his shirt from the back wanting to know what Reese had said to her. Reese didn't noticed and carried on mowing obliviously until Malcom yanked his shirt hard. 

 

Reese looked back confused and then grinned when he saw Malcolm. 

 

'Oh my god dude, you'll never guess what happened". 

 

'Lemme guess. A girl came up to you and flirted, asking for your number." 

 

Reese cocked his head to the side and Malcolm felt his heart melt slightly at the cutely innocent gesture. 

 

"How did you know?"

 

Malcolm didn't feel like telling him he'd been listening in the whole time so just attributed it to being a genius and lucky guessing. Reese shrugged it off and was gong to move forward when Malcolm stopped him asking if he'd given her his number. 

 

"I felt bad saying no so I just told her to come back tommorow"

 

Malcolm felt his heart drop and said "what do you mean TOMMOROW? Are you that keen to get rid of me?!" 

 

Reese shook his head and simply said "we're going to aunt petuli's tommorow remember?" 

 

He waited for Malcolm to click and then looked around quickly before leaning in to peck him on the cheek. 

 

"Besides, wouldn't want you to go all crazy and leave 10 hickeys on my neck like last time now would we?" 

 

Malcolm blushed slightly and wished he could drag Reese back in to give him another 10. Unfortunately, those plans were immediately ruined as the stupid idiotic girl came back. 

 

She smiled widely at Reese and if Malcolm wasn't utterly and all for Reese, he would've called her hot. 

 

She struck up a conversation with Reese and then spared a glance over to Malcolm who felt like punching her in the face, gender be damned. 

 

'Who's this loser?' She said smirking. 

 

Reese looked at her and back at Malcolm and made a decision. She'd said she was from abroad and was only here on holiday and even if the neighbours found out, they'd chalk it up to them just being silly as always. 

 

"That guy? Oh he's just my boyfriend." 

 

Malcolm watched in satisfaction as she tried to not let her smile mangle and quickly walked away without saying anything. He couldn't believe Reese had said that in public, to a stranger non the less! 

 

Reese just looked back at Malcolm shrugging though there was a smug grin on his face. 

 

Malcolm went back inside to sit on the couch and reply that moment over and over. It'd been epic. 

 

Half an hour later, Reese slumped on the sofa next to him with a can of cheap soda and sipped it while they both watched TV. 

 

Except for the fact that he wasn't really watching the TV but Reese who looked really hot after working out in the sun in his vest, especially after that declaration. 

 

Praying that nobody would come home anytime soon, Malcolm grabbed Reese by the neck and pushed him in for a kiss. Reese was surprised but eased into it, relaxing enough to let him arms go around Malcolm's neck. They carried on kissing until Malcolm moved away slightly.

 

Reese made a sound of protest and then moaned as he felt Malcolm bite his neck not at all gently. He leant his head back to give Malcolm better access and winced as Malcom moved over to the other side of his neck. 

 

"S-stop it M-Malcolm, what is mom going to say when she see's me?"

 

"She won't because you'll stay in our room for the rest of the day."

 

"You can't m-make me."

 

"I won't need to after I've had my way with you since you won't be able to lift yourself off of the bed anyway."

 

Reese felt his breath hitch at the declaration and let Malcolm push him back onto the sofa. 

 

Malcolm straddled Reese and then remembering what'd happened earlier, he felt annoyance spike at him again. 

 

He leant in to kiss Reese's neck and then moved his lips to Reese's ear whispering 'you're mine. All mine." 

 

He felt Reese get harder and purposefully left it untouched. Reese tried to grind against him but Malcolm held him down by sitting on his hips hard. 

 

"I won't touch you until you admit it." 

 

"You don't need to hear it."

 

Malcolm proved his point by doing nothing other than hold Reese's arms above his head and eye him hungrily. Reese held out for all of two minutes before giving up and saying 'I am yours, I'll always be yours and nobody can take that from me. I BELONG to you." 

 

Malcolm felt a tingle up his spine at that declaration and got off of the sofa, dragging Reese to the bed. 

 

That's right. Reese was Malcolm's. Forever.


End file.
